


Stoic. Stoic. Not.

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Never underestimate your buchou.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-06-12 09:10pm to 09:37pm  
> Creation: 2018-06-13 10:25am to 10:28am & 2018-06-13 01:07pm to 01:14pm

Tezuka Kunimitsu did not dance. At least that's what the world believed.

He was stoic, hard working, barely smiling if you didn't associate with him more often and he enjoyed your company, and no one could imagine him doing something as lascivious as dancing anyway. Except maybe ballroom.

But then, during one of the many outings the Seigaku tennis team seemed to have handy, Tezuka did just that.

They were at the beach and - according to Fuji - conveniently stayed long enough for the nearby party. Most of them were excited and didn't question the tensai, others knew exactly how this had come to pass.

The music was as expected. Party. Party. Party. With a bit of drunkenness thrown in for the already filled up part of the audience.

Tezuka couldn't condone it but also didn't mind much. It was a beach party and some things were just to be expected.

Sipping at his water bottle, he watched his teammates interact with each other and the crowd. The changes were interesting. Inhibitions were low since the sun had already set, even his own seemed to be partaking, much to his own surprise.

"Come on, Tezuka. Join us."

Fuji had found his way back to him, looking for all the world like an innocent newborn without much clothing left due to a wet t-shirt contest.

"Not my music."

He had wanted to answer differently but the truth had apparently wanted out more badly than normal. 

Fuji raised one perfect eyebrow, then departed. Not a minute later the current song was stopped and the audience drawn into the darker tunes of Japanese Rock. 

Damn Fuji.

At first Tezuka resisted but gradually his body decided it was too much of a bother, his foot being the first traitor, other parts following suit. Soon his whole body swayed with the beat and, feeling stupid standing behind a tent-pole, Tezuka resigned himself to joining the tensai on the dance floor - but not for free.

Just when he reached Fuji the song fused into a live version from one of Tezuka's favorite performers. 

Nothing left to loose and intent on enjoying it if it happened anyway, Tezuka pulled Fuji close and could feel the ripples going through the smaller body. Smiling not so innocently, he let his hands settle comfortably on the tensai's hips, guiding him into his own movements.

"Let's do this properly."

Fuji could only gasp when being spun and pulled back against the muscles he adored so much. He was also sure that quite a few people were watching by now but couldn't bring himself to care. Tezuka was finally dancing with him and hell how he was dancing! No one would be able to believe it come morning, not even the ones seeing it in person. 

During a particular intimate move, Tezuka bent down next to Fuji's ear. 

"Is this what you had in mind?"

Fuji's knees went weak before he gasped a soft "Yes".

"Good."

Tezuka was apparently done with the softer version as his hands travelled to Fuji's ass and grabbed hard before grinding an obvious bulge right into Fuji's own.

Fuck.

This was going to be a long night.

Fuji hoped it would never end.


	2. Chapter 2

As expected come morning most of their teammates had dropped where they had stood and were sleeping peacefully on the sand beneath them. Others had been more lucky and actually lain down, noticeable at the jersey jackets thrown over them.

Tezuka smiled at the sleeping face on his own legs. Fuji also slept soundly, not a surprise after everything they had been up to last night.

Caressing the soft strands, Tezuka remembered quite a few scenes he'd rather deny but was sure that most of the night had been lost to the majority of his team anyway. Lack of sleep and excessive consumption of alcohol could do that to you. Especially after a hard day of training. 

"You look perfect like this, you know."

Fuji had obviously woken and was now using Tezuka's legs too stretch his muscles. An intriguing sight.

"Mmh."

"As eloquent as always, Mitsu."

Getting up he held out his hand to pull the taller boy upwards, accidently stepping back and ending up with him flush against him.

"Sorry, Mitsu."

"You're not."

"No?"

"No."

"Good. Then we're both on the same page."

Having a look around Fuji smiled. The beach was practically littered with tennis players, all of them still in the land of dreams.

"Say, what do you think about breakfast before we try to wake them? There's a nice little place just at the entrance of the hotel down there."

Tezuka rightened his glasses, mentally checking the contents of his wallet and trying not to wonder how Fuji knew that.

"Let's. They're not going anywhere soon."

Fuji looked around once more, agreeing whole heartedly. 

"Nope."

Sharing a smile, Tezuka held out his hand for the tensai to take.

"Shall we?"

If the sun could be outshone by something, Fuji's smile would be it.


End file.
